mystery coming from train
by myponysgon
Summary: this is just the beging but a new kid jemiah and it happins he has a mamodo weell enjoy
1. mystery by train

Jamiah: a black boy who always wears Abercrombie polos and ripped jeans kicked back fun personality

Ogden: water mamodo has 3 spells at the beginning of story. has light blue skin and dark blue hair funn personality but is serious at times loves cake swimming and to be king

"All luggage must be examined before you leave the train station" said the baggage lady as a boy (Jemiah) came off the train with his mamodo (Ogden). "so lets sleep & have some fun before we get to business" said Jemiah jokingly. The baggage lady looked at Ogden nervous & hesitantly "well ummm I hope u have a nice trip.

Later………

"Zatch give me back my school books" "no if I cant go to school u cant either" zatch was mad that kiyo had no problems with letting him stay home bored all day. "you know u were banned after freeing all the lab mice from science class!" said kiyo annoyed at zatch this was his third time stealing his books this week. "well what if you were kept in a cage all day" zatch felt the pain :'(. "Well ill make a deal with you if u give me back my books ill walk with you in the park after school" he was going to be late if he didn't get walking soon. "OK" said zatch. Kiyo was on his way.

Later……

"Class settle down please" said the teacher, but the children kept on talking so the teacher took a deep breath and yelled "SHUT THE HECK UP!" the children became silent and a little scared "thank you" said the now usual come teacher "we have a new student his name is Jemiah." "hi jamia" the students said boardly this included kiyo. Suzy turned around "so what do you think about this new kid?" asked suzy trying to start up a conversation "I don't know just yet" answered kiyo

Later…….

"Yay I'm outside" said zatch in an exited mood "Yay" answered kiyo boardly. And ponygon nayed. So they were walking along when they heard a thud. Kiyo grabbed his red book and zatch (which grabbed pongon) and ran to were the noise came from. It was next to a stream. Brago and sherri was against jamiah and ogden. Kiyo remembered the boy from his school. Ogden put his hand out and jemiah yelled a spell out. A blue sphere appered growing bigger and bigger. Until kiyo yelled "zacare!"


	2. whats going on guys

More about new characters

Jemiah

Hair; brown

Eyes; lighter brown

Skin; lighter tan

Weakness; tequila & movies

Size 5' 11"

Ogden

Hair; dark blue

Eyes; sea foam green

Skin; blue

Weakness; cake & swimming

Size; a couple inches taller then Zatch

"ZACARE!" there was a smoke and debry flying every wear. when the smoke cleared. the blue mamodo (ogden)was still standing and amatter of fact he didnt seem efected by the blast.then kiyo figured out why there was a bubble around the blue mamodo (ogden). he must have had said a defense spell during the blast. the blue ball in odgens hand was getting bigger and now there was 2. one at the tired brago and one at zatch. what was kiyo going to do well he could put rashield up but he had to save brago... he got it, he could run over to brago first then put up his shield well it was worth a try. so with all there mite they ran up to brago rite when ogden let out his 2 burst of energy zath putup rashield. bolth of theys energy bursts were the size of a verry big basket ball.the rashield and energy blasts were fighting off when the shield finaly dissolved it had won. " zatch protect brago" so he did but brago was not pleased but didnt want to die., so the blasts hit him. and zatch was ingulfed with a water tornado that came out of the ground

zatch was stuck we cudnt jump out he was sealed in from the sides and it was to high foreven him to swim. wat was he going to do? when jemiah got another spell! "are you ready for this one he welled to ogden" "wat do we got to loose?" ogden said he looked at bragos book and jemiah said the new spell. ogdens arms and hands turned to tenticles and went for the book sherri fought them but failer.. they had bragos black book.

jemiah said anothe spell and ogden had a sword made out of ice in his hand. "forfit" said jamiah jokingly"NEVER" said sharri said back with the same sarcasim now kiyo was confused.


	3. good bye

"what is doing on?" asked kiyo. "o" said Shari " well he is here to help me fight koko and her mamodo." "You could of told me that before I started the battle!" said kiyo angerly. "we were practicing, its not my fault you're a loser and could not tell it apart. I saw her power." Said sherri "ya she has a lot of power" said jemiah "do u think we should let out that mamodo?" asked a worried Ogden.

Later…….

Ogden and zatch were drying off in the bathroom of the massive fancy hotel that jemiah was staying in. while kiyo, jemiah, sherri, and brago were in the dining room "So lets start at the beginning how do you guys no each other?" Asked kiyo. " well it started when we were kids me and sherri belonged to the same social circles." Kiyo could tell they both came from richer families. " and so sherri asked me to came over to help any ways I eliminated ever mamodo in the greater Seattle area" jemiah joked around. "so your from America?" asked kiyo "ya, my grandpa is a big shot Microsoft guy." A knock came from the outside of the door. Ogden immediately opened the door " it must be room service" jemiah laughed. He was right the plate was full of zatches favorite fish and cake for Ogden. They gulped it up and every one laughed except for brago of course.

''well koko semes to be long gone so ill go back to seattle tomarrow morning'' said jemiah. kiyo felt a little sad cause he justmet him and he seemed like a great guy.

later...

''bye guys!'' said jemiah from the train. watch out one of your books mite be next ogden thought to him selfogden said with just a lil disapointment


	4. what happins in italy dosnt stay there

Ok this is the beginning of the story of jemiah and Ogden. U know when he finds the book. I thought it would be a good time to show ….. any ways enjoy

Jemiah was swimming in a pool, an Olympic pool none the less. His mom wanted to travel to italy for a break and that's were they were. They rented the pool for the afternoon. He just wanted to go back home on his plane and joke around with his friends, but of course he couldn't. When he felt a pull on his ankle what the heck was this. When he was pushed bellow the surface of water. (Deeper and deeper and deeper). Until he had to open his eyes and what did he see a freaky looking kid a little kid. "Who are you?" asked jemiah. This was under water of course so he was a little shocked. I can also breath? Jemiah thought. ''I have picked you to fight with me in a battle, a battle for king'' said the kid '' king of the mamodos my names Ogden.'' He said. '' only one thing you have to be serious about this ok.'' What am I suppose to do I could do this but what else am I suppose to do. ''yes'' said jemiah

The next thing jemiah remembers is having mouth to mouth resuscitation. ''are you ok'' his mom yelled ''yes'' he replied ''ok well I think we've swam enough today'' so they went to there changing rooms and changed. Was it just a dream he asked to him self. Jemiah looked in his bag an unusual light green book was in it. He looked inside he couldn't read any of the words. So he just put it on the bench it clearly wasn't his and if it was he could just buy another one.

To bad they had to leave early he could of seen one of those fountain things. He didn't know much italy. He heard his moms voice calling for him so he ran to the limo. He wished he could bring his grandpas Ferrari or his dads escalade….. he looked for something to do to when he saw the light green book. This book really knew had to stalk a guy he opened the book one more time… he still could not read the book

''Do u know what this book is'' Jemiah asked his mom who was falling a sleep. ''haven't seen it beforrrre why?'' '' well'' jemiah began ''actually long story'' ''ok'' and his mom laid back down. The limo stopped suddenly. The door swung open. ''give me your money!'' said a man with a mask on his face and a gun. His mom was still sleeping. ''how about not'' said jemiah a little scared. The man pointed his gun at jemiah ''help please'' he yelled. There was a glow. He shot. Am I still alive jemiah asked himself. He opened his eyes there was a bubble thing around him, it was like a force field and there was that boy he saw in the pool I think his name was ogden. He looked at the book he saw the first spell elpleas. There was another spell ''read the next spell and I can get rid of this guy.'' Said Ogden The robber was shocked. "Quaswor" jemiah yelled the second spell. A sword appeared infront of Ogden, he took it. He ran up to the robber and sliced the gun in half. The robber was so scared he ran away.


End file.
